nuevo comienzo
by emina-san
Summary: ikuto se ha ido. ¿podra amu superarlo? amuto. yoruxmiki
1. Recuerdos

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos.**

Hace mucho tiempo deje de verte, tocarte pero todavía tengo tu esencia impregnada en mí. No puedo creer como se puede llegar a extrañar tanto a alguien. Creí que lograría sacarte de mi mente y mi corazón, solo ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Nunca podrás enterarte de lo que siento por ti pero sé muy bien que siempre te tendre presente en cada uno de los momentos de mi vida.

Con amor, Hinamori Amu.

* * *

Era una de las tantas cartas que escribía.

Como siempre las guardaba en un cofre y lo metía en cajoncito secreto de su escritorio.

Ninguna de las cartas tenia destinatario aunque ella sabia muy bien a quien se as escribía.

Apago la luz y se dirigió a su cama a dormir.

* * *

Ran y Suu ya estaban dormidas. Miki había sido la única que se había dado cuenta que Amu había cambiado muco desde que cierto chico minino se había marchado. Miki comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Amu puesto que ella también extrañaba a cierto gato chara. Aunque Amu no quisiera admitirlo sabia que se había llenado de tristeza cuando Ikuto decidió dejar Easter y que lo mejor seria comenzar alejarse por un tiempo.

* * *

Que les pareció. Espero que no sea muy malo pues soy nueva en esto pronto pondré el siguiente capitulo.

**Espero tener sus reviews dependiendo de estas escribiré el siguiente (por la aceptación del público).  
**


	2. Ahora

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Llevo 2 meses saliendo con Tadase-Kun pero a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de pensar en Ikuto. He intentado olvidarlo pero no he podido, lo extraño tanto pero se muy bien que el no regresará.

Llegamos a la escuela y tengo que aparentar ser "_genial y sexy". _Ni siquiera con Tadasehe podido ser yo realmente. Con la única persona que pude abrirme completamente fue con él, mi verdadero amor Ikuto.

- Ohayo Amu-san- dijo Tadase con un tono muy amable.

- Ohayo Tadase- respondí inmediatamente- ¿dónde están los demas?

- Fueron a comprar algunas cosas-¿quieres ir al cine? Tengo 2 entradas.

- OK. ¿Qué película veremos?

- Tsubasa Chronicles.

- Está bien creo que esa película estará bien- contesté volviendo a mi tono genial.



Entramos al cine y cuando nos disponíamos a ver la película un huevo X aparecio.

Tuvimos que salir de allí y sellarlo.

Pero como es posible que aparezca un huevo X si Easter desapareció-reprochó Tadase.

Debe ser solo el huevo de un corazón triste- le respondí.

¿pero por qué ahora?

No lo sé- contesté, en realidad no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando pero recibí la respuesta cuando observé el tejado y apenas logré ver una sombra que se alejaba. Pero no podía ser, no podría ser que él hubiera regresado…no ahora.



**Bueno disculpen las demoras es que tuve un problema con mi teclado. Disculpen también por lo corto del capítulo pero para mí es muy difícil hacer capítulos largos pero les prometo que escribiré más seguido. Aunque también estoy en exámenes pero pronto saldré de vacaciones y escribiré más seguido. Hasta la próxima. Espero sus ****reviews****.**


	3. regresó

_No lo sé- contesté, en realidad no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando pero recibí la respuesta cuando observé el tejado y apenas logré ver una sombra que se alejaba. Pero no podía ser, no podría ser que él hubiera regresado…no ahora._

**Capítulo 4: Regresó **

Me despedí de Tadase y me dirigí a la pequeña cafetería a la que asistía desde que Ikuto se había ido.

Entré y encontré a Minori-chan allí. La había conocido en esa cafetería y ahora era una de mis mejores amigas, podía confiar en ella siempre, le contaba mis problemas y me consolaba cuando me encontraba pensando en Ikuto. Ella había sido la amiga más fiel que había tenido, había estado a mi lado en todo momento.

**-Flash back-**

Estaba realmente afligida me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos muy tarde pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Vi una cafetería. Decidí entrar y encontré el lugar muy acogedor tenia un estilo antiguo pero a la vez hogareño.

Observe a una pareja de ancianitos muy tiernos y no pude evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al saber que él ya no estaba aquí. Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, volteé a ver de que se trataba y no pude evitar reírme al ver como una niña un poco torpe había botado un poco de café encima de un señor y al momento de intentar limpiarlo se le había caído la peluca.

Me dirigí a una mesa desocupada y esperé a que me atendieran. La mesa en la que me senté estaba junto a la ventana por lo que podía observar tranquilamente el parque que estaba al frente.

-¿qué va a pedir?-me preguntó una niña de mi misma edad de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Era la misma niña de hace rato.

-un capuchino y una torta de chocolate-dije volviendo a mi habitual tono "genial y sexy" pero en vez de admirarme se empezó a reír haciendo que me sonrojara-¿te estas riendo de mí?-le pregunté un poco fastidiada por su actitud.

-es solo que me parecer muy graciosa- me contestó.

-¿por qué?-pregunté un tanto intrigada.

-porque aparentas ser algo que no eres- me respondió.

-¿cómo te diste cuenta? Todas las personas que conozco no se han dado cuenta a excepción de una.

-porque pareces una chica muy linda- me sonrojé de inmediato ante esa afirmación- además ¿quién es esa otra persona?-me preguntó-perdón por mi indiscreción-se disculpó-soy muy curiosa.

-de eso ya me dí cuenta. Además aún no nos hemos presentado. Soy Hinamori Amu. Es un placer conocerte.

-Igualmente. Soy Sato Minori. Me puedes llamar Minori si gustas.

-entonces llámame Amu.

-OK. Pero mejor voy a traerte tu orden sino mi jefa me va a regañar.

-¿pero trabajas aquí a pesar de ser una niña?

-en realidad la jefa es mi madre.

-ah-dije entendiendo la situación.

En unos minutos Minori-chan vino trayendo mi orden pero se tropezó haciendo caer todo al piso. Acto por el cual sonreí una vez más. Fue entonces que me di cuenta ella había sido la única que había podido hacerme reír después de que Ikuto se fue. En ese momento supe que llegaríamos a ser grandes amigas.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-hola Amu-chan-dijo una voz ya conocida para mí

-hola Minori-chan, Chia- poco después de haberla conocido nació su chara Chia.

-hola Amu -sama, Ran, Miki, Suu- dijo la pequeña Chia.

-Ran, Miki, Suu vayan a jugar con Chia yo hablaré con Minori-chan

-haiiiiiiiiii-me respondieron las tres.

Cuando se fueron nuestras charas Minori se sentó a mi lado y me preguntó-¿es algo sobre Ikuto?

-si

-¿qué pasa?

-no estoy muy segura pero creo que volvió- dije algo sonrojada.

-asegúrate de saber si eso es verdad y si es así no te hagas mas daño, si lo ves confiésale como te sientes.

-pero para mí eso es muy difícil, porque nunca volvimos a contactarnos después que se fue hace 4 años-respondí con mi voz un poco quebrada a punto de llorar.

-tranquilízate ¿acaso la genial y sexy hinamori Amu lloraría por un chico en frente de tanta gente?

-por supuesto que no-dije fríamente al darme cuenta que todos me estaban mirando, me sequé las lagrimas – afrontare lo que tenga que hacer.

-así se habla-me dijo-tú puedes.

Salí de la cafetería y me dirigí a mi casa. Ya era muy tarde. Apenas llegue tome un baño y entré a mi habitación. No pude evitar sorprenderme a la persona que se encontraba en cama durmiendo placidamente. No podía creer que "Ikuto" estuviera aquí.

**Nota de autora: lamento la demora. Como disculpa decidí hacer este capitulo un poco mas largo. Para mañana estará listo el siguiente. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas** **luna kaoru love fan**


	4. Como antes

Salí de la cafetería y me dirigí a mi casa

_Salí de la cafetería y me dirigí a mi casa. Ya era muy tarde. Apenas llegue tome un baño y entré a mi habitación. No pude evitar sorprenderme a la persona que se encontraba en cama durmiendo placidamente. No podía creer que "Ikuto" estuviera aquí._

**Capítulo 4: Como antes**

Reaccioné y cerré rápidamente la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y me dirigí de nuevo al baño. Me puse a dar vueltas hasta que finalmente me detuve a pensar que hacer. Se me ocurrieron 3 opciones: la primera era hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, despertarlo y hablar con él como lo hacía antes, la segunda era actuar como si no me hubiera dado cuenta que estaba allí y la tercera era reclamarle y decirle todo. Bien, la segunda era la opción más convincente.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y abrí la puerta.

I-Ikuto –dije titubeando pero no me respondió, al parecer estaba profundamente dormido por lo que me acerqué a la cama y me eché junto a él. Tenía un calor especial.

Cerré los ojos pero una voz me despertó.

-Pervertida-me susurró al oído

-Yo no…-me levanté efusivamente y me aleje de la cama al darme cuenta que Ikuto se había despertado.

-¿Entonces por qué te echaste a mi lado? Cualquiera pensaría otra cosa-dijo con la misma voz seductora de años atrás. Realmente no había cambiado nada.

-No te despertabas y… bueno…yo decidí echarme porque no me iba a quedar despierta por ti-dije volviendo a mi otra personalidad.

-No me gusta ese carácter-dijo acercándose más a mí-me gustas más cuando eres totalmente natural-sentía como mis mejillas ardían, y no podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos tan profundos.

-No pretendo agradarte pero si eso es lo que piensas…

-me agrada cuando eres así-aparté la mirada temerosa de que mi sonrojo se hiciera más visible-nos veremos mañana-exclamó para luego salir por la ventana.

-Me alegra haberte vuelto a ver-dije en un susurro.

-Amu-chan al parecer nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?- habló una vocecita ya conocida.

-¿no estabas dormida con las demás Miki?

-no; pero te aconsejo que vayas escribiendo tu carta diaria porque ya es muy tarde.

-¿Cómo sabes tú de…?

-no importa, buenas noches-me interrumpió dirigiéndose a su huevo.

* * *

Volví a verte. Me sorprendí un poco al principio pero en un momento olvidé todo el tiempo que no te había visto. Era como si nunca nos hubiéramos. Buenas noches Ikuto.

Hinamori Amu.

* * *


	5. preparándo la fiesta

CAPITULO 5:

**Capitulo 5:**

Realmente me sentía muy feliz de haber vuelto a ver a Ikuto. Bueno, creo que se me notaba demasiado porque toda la mañana Rima y los demás se la habían pasado preguntándome el porqué de mi agradable estado de ánimo, a excepción de Tadase, a quién no había visto en todo el día, cuando nos saludamos en la mañana me había dicho que tenía un asunto importante que atender y que me vería la salida para irnos juntos a casa.

Íbamos platicando en el camino como siempre lo hacíamos, siempre conversábamos de cosas irrelevantes pero a pesar de todo creo que en las últimas semanas me había mostrado un poco más sincera con él pero no había la suficiente sinceridad como la que tenía que haber en un noviazgo.

Ya estábamos por llegar a casa cuando Tadase se detuvo de repente.

-"¿qué pasa Tadase-kun?"-preguntó un poco angustiada, no era común ver a Tadase con ese semblante tan triste.

-"no es nada"-contestó para continuar caminando hacia mi casa pero antes de llegar lo alcancé y lo sujeté del brazo-"¿Qué te pasa?".

No pensaba dejarlo ir hasta que explicara por qué estaba así-"¿podríamos hablar después?"- me contestó- "ahora ya es muy tarde y necesitas descansar para la fiesta de mañana"- recordé aquella fiesta, lo había olvidado completamente y aunque estaba preocupada por Tadase el asunto tendría que esperar un poco más. La verdad es que no quería dejar ese asunto así pero la fiesta es muy importante, después de todo no se cumplen 15 años todos los días. Me despedí de Tadase y me dirigí a la sala. Como lo suponía allí estaba el vestido que usaría mañana. Admito que la idea de mamá para esta fiesta es algo extraña, bueno de hecho demasiado extraña.

**Flash Back**

Estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista cuando de repente mamá entró y empezó a gritar-"Amu-chan tengo la idea perfecta para tu fiesta de quince años"-dijo saltando con estrellitas en los ojos.

-"¿De qué se trata mamá?"-dije con una pequeña gota en la cabeza al ver como mamá se comportaba como una niña pequeña.

-"¡¡Será una fiesta de disfraces!!"-gritó muy emocionada-"ya tengo tu disfraz ideal"-dijo tomando a Amu de las manos- "estoy segura de que te verás hermosísima con ese disfraz".

-"ahhh…"

**Fin Flash Back**

A decir verdad el vestido era muy bonito pero hasta ahora la idea de una fiesta así no la convencía por completo. Se dirigió hacia su habitación con el vestido en el brazo y empezó a preparar su atuendo, de lo demás se encargaría su madre junto con Rima y Yaya. Cuando terminó se dirigió a su cama e inmediatamente después calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

Era un hermoso domingo, los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana dando de lleno en el rostro de una hermosa joven pelirosada que dormía placidamente hasta que empezó a sonar el ruido de un celular. La joven se despertó y se dirigió a contestar.

-"Hola Amu ¿cómo estás?"-dijo la voz de u chico al otro lado de la línea.

-"Bien y ¿tú Nagihiko?"-respondió desperezándose por completo.

-"¿Aún estabas durmiendo? Ya son más de las 12"– le reprochó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-"¡¡ahhhhhhhh!!" es verdad y aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer te hablo luego- dijo mientras corría hacia su armario a cambiarse de ropa.

-"Espera un momento aún no te he felicitado por tu cumpleaños, no todos los días…"

-"…cumples 15 años"- dijo completando la frase

-"exacto"

-"Al parecer esa frasecita está de moda, no han parado de decírmela en estos últimos días"- dijo haciendo un puchero muy infantil- "y a todo esto la fiesta que mamá preparó para hoy es un tanto extraña ¿no crees?"

-"A mí me parece que es un gran gesto de parte de tu madre, además una fiesta así no la tiene cualquiera"

-"Ya lo sé pero es que me siento un poco avergonzada con el disfraz"- respondió un poco sonrojada.

-"¿por qué lo dices Amu?"- preguntó con un toque de curiosidad.

-"Bueno es que es la primera vez que voy a poner algo rosa"- dijo sonrojándose aún más "y no se como sé si me quedará bien o no"

-"ajaja"- se escuchaba una sonora carcajada del otro lado de la línea.

-"no te burles, es en serio no quiero que se burlen de mí si no me queda bien"

-"no te preocupes estoy seguro de que te quedará perfecto ya que eres una chica muy bonita"

-"gracias"- respondió con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- "espero que todo vaya bien en la fiesta y ya me despido hemos estado casi una hora hablando por teléfono y ya no hay nadie en casa, tengo mucho que preparar y ni siquiera las chicas están aquí para ayudarme"

-"¿a dónde fueron?"

-"no lo sé, solo me dijeron que me traerían una gran sorpresa."

-"bueno, te dejo para que te aliste dentro de una hora sale mi vuelo para allá no me perdería por nada tu fiesta."

-"Adiós"

-"Adiós"

Bajó hacia la cocina y puso la comida que su madre había dejado en el microondas y se dispuso a comer. Cuando terminó, lavó su plato y salió un momento hacia la cafetería a ver a Minori.

-"hola Minori, ¿estás ocupada?"

-"no, en un momento estoy contigo."

Cuando de atender de atender a un cliente se dirigió a la mesa de Amu con una gran rebanada de pastel

-"feliz cumpleaños Amu-chan"

-"gracias Minori-chan. Por cierto ¿irás a la fiesta verdad?"

-"por supuesto, como crees que dejaría de ir a la fiesta de mi mejor amiga"

-"¿y ya elegiste tu disfraz?"

-"sí, te sorprenderás cuando lo veas"

-"Entonces te veo allí y gracias por el pastel, adiós"

Luego de despedirse de Minori Amu salio de la cafetería y se dirigió a su casa tenía que darse prisa ya eran las 7pm y solo le quedaban 2 horas para alistarse. Minetras ella iba con esos pensamientos una sombra la observaba desde lejos.

-"te veo esta noche Amu"

**Uffffff… creo que me costó un pokito terminar este capitulo pero es que la inspiración se me iba a cada rato pero decidí hacer este capítulo así para hacer el próximo más grande. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Emina-chan**


	6. La gran fiesta

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, después de meses de desaparición volví, pido disculpas a todos los que hanestado eperando, es que mi cerebro se quedó seco y no tenía nada de imaginación y solo hacía piii piiii, en fin , estaba fuera de servicio XD. Espero que disfruten el último capítulo._

¡Wow! si bien antes estaba nerviosa, ahora sin duda no se atrevía a entrar pero después de que se diera cuenta que no podrían reconocerla (a no ser sus mejores amigos) tuvo el valor suficiente para entrar. Lucía un hermoso vestido de mangas cortas de color rosa con destellos dorados que resaltaba perfectamente su figura, era abierto en la espalda y terminaba en puntas, llevaba en conjunto unos zapatos de taco de color dorado, como maquillaje llevaba una ligera sombra y un poco de brillo de labios, unos bigotes delgados como parte de su disfraz y una diadema con orejas de ratón de color rosa sobre su cabello suelto, llegó al lugar de la fiesta y se escabulló sigilosamente, su madre había tenido la idea de hacer una fiesta un poco (por no decir bastante) peculiar. El objetivo de la fiesta sería encontrar a la quinceañera y el caballero que la encontraba sería su pareja durante toda la noche.

Amu se escabulló un rato, quería estar con sus amigos pero sabía que si se acercaba a ellos se descubriría quien era ella así que solo se mantuvo a un lado de la fiesta. Cuando ya hubo pasado gran parte de la fiesta observó como un hombre con un disfraz de gato que consistía en un pantalón de color negro que tenía por detrás una cola de gato y en una camiseta pegada al cuerpo con de color azul oscuro y que en el centro decía "only your man" y llevaba sobre la camiseta una chaqueta negra con cruces blancas en ambos lados se acercaba lentamente a ella, su caminar se le hacía muy conocido pero no lograba recordar de quién era, cuando aquella figura estuvo cerca de ella le susurró al oído- te ves muy bien con ese disfraz Amu- inmediatamente reconoció esa voz.

I-Ikuto?

Shh, no grites- la calló colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios- al parecer pequeña ratona te ha capturado este gato.

N-no me molestes, ¡ay a veces eres tan insoportable!- dijo queriendo ocultar su nerviosismo ante la cercanía del neko.

Por eso me quieres- señalo burlón

Yo no…- intentó replicar pero de pronto una luz los señaló a ambos.

Distinguidos invitados hemos llegado a la parte principal del baile, ahora veremos quien será la pareja de nuestra hermosa quinceañera durante esta noche. Tanto Amu como Ikuto quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que dijo la presentadora, la primera porque se había olvidado del asunto desde que Ikuto se acercó y el segundo porque simplemente había llegado a la fiesta con la intención de fastidiar a Amu un rato y por lo tanto no sabía nada de eso, aunque luego que lo pensó esa fiesta podría ser mas interesante de lo que se la esperaba.

Me permites este baile Amu?- preguntó el chico extendiéndole la mano en señal de invitación

S-sólo po-porque t-tengo que hacerlo -tartamudeó en forma de repuesta cogiendo la mano que le ofrecía Ikuto.

Cuando pasaron al centro de la pista pasaron a ser el centro de atención, todas las miradas iban dirigidas hacia ellos: unas de celos, otras de curiosidad, y otras de rabia tales como la de Tadase que se sentía celoso por el extraño que iba a bailar toda la noche con su novia, pero para ellos dos nada mas que ellos mismos, sus miradas estaban conectadas, sus corazones sincronizados, habían olvidado todo su entorno porque ahora solo eran ellos dos y nada podía destruir ese momento tan mágico que se había creado entre los dos.

La música acompañaba a su baile, un baile lleno de ternura y amor, sus mirados se clavaron en la del otro y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta sentir el aroma de cada uno, sus alientos se entrelazaron y todo despareció para ellos en un beso que revelaba todos los sentimientos ocultos por tanto tiempo, el amor que se profesaban y que ahora podían demostrarlo, pero todo se rompió en un instante cuando Tadase que había estado observando todo desde una esquina no pudo reprimir sus celos y los separo al instante al observar como ese extraño estaba besando "su" novia. Su ira aumento al ver el rostro del desconocido ya que al haber ejercido tanta fuerza en la separación, la máscara de Ikuto había caído lejos y ante el asombro de todos Tadase golpeó a Ikuto pero éste solo lo miró y se acercó a Amu y la besó apasionadamente, todos miraban con asombro la escena que se presentaba ante ellos. Amu había perdido la noción de todo y solo se concentraba en disfrutar de ese beso pero de pronto recordó que Tadase se encontraba frente a ellos y se separó súbitamente de Ikuto.

Tadase yo-

No te preocupes Amu-san siempre supe que este momento llegaría, pensé que quizá podrías enamorarte de mí pero ya veo que no fue así. Entiendo que quieras estar con Ikuto.

Tadase-kun nosotros aún podemos ser amigos – ella no quería que Tadase dejara de ser su amigo pues la había apoyado demasiado y no merecía sufrir.

Entonces espero que nos llevemos bien- respondió Tadase con una sincera sonrisa- Tsukiyomi Ikuto esta vez has ganado realmente espero que la cuides mucho

No te preocupes Tadase voy a hacer eso y muuuuuucho más-una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro.

Ay no!! Alguien sálveme de esto- Dijo Amu para sus adentros.

Felicitaciones Amu-chan-la felicitaron sus charas regalándole una pequeña medalla con forma dije de forma de candado.

Y miki?-preguntó dándose cuenta de la ausencia de esta

Aquí estoy Amu-chan-respondió Miki apareciendo tomada de la mano con Yoru

Y ustedes que estaban haciendo?-inquirió Amu con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

Pues lo mismo que ustedes- dijo Miki con simpleza pero a la vez muy sonrojada

Bueno supongo que todo ha mejorado ahora, pero ¡que esperamos sigamos con la fiesta!-alentó Yaya tan enérgica como siempre.

La fiesta continuó hasta el día siguiente pero nunca olvidaría todo aquello que viví en aquel día, que fue el más importante. Ahora solo espero que todo siga tan bien como ahora

**10 años después**

¡Mamá, mamá!- gritaba con emoción una pequeña niña de ojos azules y ojos del mismo color a una joven de aproximadamente 20 años

¿Qué pasa amor?-preguntó con ternura la joven madre

Mira encontré esto- la pequeña le mostró la cajita que llevaba entre sus manos.

¿Dónde lo encontraste?-pregunto algo sorprendida la mujer

Lo encontré en el ático, mamá me puedes decir que contiene

Quizá cuando seas un poco mas grande Arisa

Está bien mamá esperaré hasta entonces- y dicho esto la pequeña se alejó del lado de su madre- han pasado varios años verdad- suspiró pesadamente-ya lo había olvidado por completo

Abrió el pequeño cofre donde se encontraban todas aquellas cartas que había escrito a su gran amor y que ahora era también su esposo y el padre de su hija.

Realmente había pasado el tiempo, quizá demasiado rápido para su gusto y casi habían pasado 10 largos años en que habían cambiado varias cosas. Habían madurado y por su parte ella había madurado y se había encontrado a si misma y aunque esto significó la desaparición de sus charas tuvo que dejarlas partir, por otro lado el cambio había sido para bien pues sino en esos momentos no tendría la familia que tenia.

Días después de aquella fiesta en la que muchos sucesos ocurrieron se decidió a entregar todas las cartas que le había escrito a Ikuto, en principio pensó que el se reiría y se burlaría mas no fue así, después de haberlas leído todas la abrazo y la beso y le pidió perdón por el tiempo que la había dejado sola y por supuesto que ella lo perdonó pues lo amaba demasiado como para volver a dejarlo ir.

También muchos de sus amigos se volvieron pareja lo cual del ocasionaba una felicidad enorme

Rima y Nagihiko se habían casado y ahora esperaban el nacimiento de su primer hijo, siempre imagino que había algo raro entre esos dos mas nunca pensó en lo que podía pasar.

En cuanto a Utau y Kuukai se volvieron novios y hace un mes se casaron y en esos momentos se encontraban de luna de miel.

Tadase había conocido a Minori y habían compatibilizado tan bien que solo hace unos meses se volvieron pareja.

Y bien, ella, se había vuelto una exitosísima modelo y escritora de cuentos para niños, en cuanto a Ikuto, bien, él seguía siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre, pero además se había convertido en un famoso violinista, que era muy asechado por las mujeres, cosa que disgustaba muchísimo a Amu, pero por supuesto habían sabido sobrellevar las cosas y su matrimonio había marchado muy bien

Ahora, esperando la llegada de su segundo hijo, Amu terminaba de escribir su más reciente obra: "En el corazón de cada persona", que seguro sería un libro de gran éxito como sus otras obras y, aunque escribir era solo un hobby pues lo que realmente hacía era modelar, le ayudaba a relajarse y desenvolverse.

Y aunque toda la historia de los charas había terminado en la vida de A mu, ella sabía que en algún lugar, en algún momento, ellas volverían a renacer en el corazón de un nuevo niño. Mientras miraba a su pequeña hija jugar con su padre alegremente en el interior del corazón de Arisa tres huevos comenzaron a moverse…

El final fue horrible? Si no les gustó realmente pido disculpas, es que después de tanto tiempo sin subir pues perdí todo el sentido de la historia y ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que he escrito. Pero espero que mis próximos proyectos sean mejor aceptados y por supuesto les aseguro que serán mucho mejores.


End file.
